The Best Days of Your Life can ome Crashing Down
by mystique Calypso
Summary: what if the Curtis' had a sister... well now they do! Daniele has been in the choir at her school which was excepted to go to the national choir games in Cincinati, Ohio. But the choir is filled with socs and she is the only greaser... will it all work out for Daniele or will she have to pay the price for taking the socs solos?


"Come on Darry, we have to leave!" I shouted down the hall.

He stumbled out into the hallway and said," I know, I know just hold on. It's still only two in the morning . just because you are up doesn't mean the whole neighborhood does too. Save your voice; we have time."

_Just save your voice_, I thought_. Yeah sure that sounds easy. I've talked before a competition before. But this is different. Oh my god! What if I lose my voice?_ My hand flew up to cover my mouth then I said in a normal volume," I'll be quiet now." Darry gave me a weird look then shook his head as he disappeared down the hall.

When he returned he carried two suitcases, both his. My bags were already in the back of Two Bits car. Darry snuck into soda and pony's room and grabbed the bags they packed late last night. I jumped up on the bed between them and Darry laughed and said cheerfully," time to get up!" They both groaned then sat up. They both hugged me and pulled me closer. Two Bit yelled at the front door," take your switch blades and guns out of your pockets and let's go! We are gonna miss our flight!" They all got up real fast and hopped into the car.

We drove to the airport, went through security, and boarded the plane. Right as we took off everybody was arguing bout what they wanted to do first. But I ended up on Ponyboy's side which was eat dinner at the hotel.

I know what you're probably thinking…. The Curtis' can't afford this. True we can't but this was the biggest competition of my life, the world choir games. My choir got a grant so we could all take a plane there and stay at a hotel. We, as in Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Two Bit, and me, get the penthouse because I'm the lead. I normally am but this is different.

My choir is made of all socs except for me. So they were pretty pissed that I got the solos and they didn't. We took the early flight so we could avoid them. No one really wants to have a "run in" with the socs in a different state. Yeah ha no way… So we kind of planned to keep to ourselves and two bit would be waiting backstage so they couldn't get me there. Darry said he would've done it but he really wants to watch. And soda said the same thing except he said," yeah I want to be watching when you kick some ass!" then Darry yelled at him telling him to watch his mouth. Then of course they wrestled, in the living room.

When the plane landed we all got our stuff and headed to get a rental car. Darry decided to get a minivan instead of a truck. We hauled all of our stuff to the car then drove to the hotel.

After we checked in and rode the elevator we reached our room. "oh my god is an understatement!" Darry hugged me and said," wow sis! This is awesome." Everybody stood shocked for a moment till I noticed a card on the counter. I ran to pick it up and read it to myself….

_Hey Daniele! It's Mr. Shultz! Just wanted to congratulate you on your solo and duet (not like I already haven't) you will have to be at the Duke energy Center by 5 a.m. tomorrow morning. Tracy will do your makeup and Stephaney will do your hair. Your dress will be to the right as you walk into the dressing room at the front of the rack. Your schedule will follow as shown:_

_Makeup: 5:15-6:45a.m._

_Hair styling: 7:00-8:30_

_Private vocal warm-ups: 9:00-9:30_

_Country category( All-American Girl) 9:35_

_(costume change)_

_Group vocal warm-ups:10:00-10:15_

_A cappella (break-even) 10:17_

_Break _

_Makeup and hair touch up: 11:05- 11:30_

_Warm-ups: 11:30-11:39_

_Duets (Randy Adderson & Daniele Curtis): 12:00_

_Lunch break_

_Female trio (Daniele Curtis, Sidney Anderson, Alexa Smith) 2:00_

_Mixed trio (Anthony westerly, Daniele Wesley, Blake Henderson) 3:23_

_Change into choir sweatsuit_

_Awards ceremony_

_Return to hotel_

PS: KEEP CALM! YOU'LL DO GREAT!

I set the note back down on the table to turn around and see everyone looking over my shoulder. "Well thanks guys!" we all started laughing then I turned in for the night.

In the morning I woke with Darry's alarm clock ringing and he didn't even hear it. He was sound asleep with his arm wrapped around my waist. I rolled out of the bed slowly then put a pillow in my place under Darry's arm. I took a shower and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. The gang used to give me a hard time about not using hair grease on competition days but I tried it once and it was not pretty. Plus greasers always get the short end of the stick. I put on my sweat suit and was out of the door. Somehow I managed to get Darry up and take him with me. We left a note telling Two bit, Soda, and Pony that he would pick them up before the first section.


End file.
